


Misbehave

by DustySky_Chapters3201



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Balcony Scene, Costume Parties & Masquerades, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySky_Chapters3201/pseuds/DustySky_Chapters3201
Summary: "You smells rich: like a forest and rain, with slightly of cinnamon and red wine; you already know it and know how to use it for tempting me, hipnotize me and sink me into the deepest part of  your magic again, and again, and again." - Iwaizumi Hajime





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Crazy In Love - Sofia Karlberg

A pair of caramel eyes opened slowly. After a few seconds staring blankly ahead toward the crowd of some guests dancing Habanera, then he glanced at the side where the voice came overa few steps from his right, and he found out that there is a man who staring at him closely. From the distance which isn't far away and from behind his face, partly covered with a green and gold mask, Tooru could see a flash of deep interest in him—or at the fragrance of his body that somehow the man was able to recognize him, and praised him that sounds like a cheap temptation.

But it wasn't Oikawa Tooru if he ignores the temptation directed at him bravely, and not like himself either if he doesn't tempting back for those who are brave enough to approach him and offer an amazing one night standdespite being in a bad mood and feeling bored with the masquerade party he attended this night, Tooru decided to follow the path of the game offered to him from the stranger: "Say it one more time," he said with a faint purr. "Sir."

The man blinked, then tossed a glance at the red wine that was in the sweet handful of Tooru's delicate fingers. On the other hand, Tooru waited with his typical arrogant style, then cleared his throat and drew the attention of the man. Tooru lifted his chin a little higher, letting the back of his head fondle the wall where his body was leaning and distance itself from the crowds, and not forgetting his naughty grin, "Alright, sir, Ill wait." Then licked his upper lip seductively, "But don't waste the time too much, because I'm not a patience person as you think. "

"I will not repeat it."

"Oh, is that so?"

The stranger man nodded vaguely.  
   
Tooru took a small bite of the tip of his lips, which flushed with the wine, trying not to give out a burst of laughter from an unexpected reply. Finally with a little admittance that perhaps the man in front of him is a bit different from the man who was approached him before. Distracting to his red wine, staring at him wistfully but still with a flash of interest therecreate and play with a sparks of a liquid while he throwing sighs a little, "Or because you're too embarrassed to say it one more time?"

"Not really." The somewhat angry hoarseness of the man managed to make Tooru tremble small. "I just don't want to do it."

"Ah!" Tooru flicked a rough hand into the air, then turned his back on the strange man, tossing a troubled glance. "You're no fun to talk to, sir, while I'm too bored to hear your obvious lies!" Tooru hissed roughly. "Go away, and never try back to tease me in such an old-fashioned way!"

"For someone with a face like you, the words you say from your lips are very poisonous."

"And for someone with a face like you," Tooru wrinkled his eyebrows, offended by the sentence. "The words you said before from your lips were kind of a sexual harassment, sir—a crime." What he did not expect was that afterwards, the stranger just chuckled and looked at him with disdain and defiance. The eyes of a conqueror—an ancient hunter who's used to hunting prey no matter how difficult they are; his focusing gaze looked as deep as anything he saw and did not waver at all. Tooru begins to imagine about what kind of sensations it will be when those kind of gazed stare at him in their one-night sensual activity.

But, Tooru had lost interest in the tug-of-war game which was created between them, and chose to look away and direct the steps on one of the balconies in the second-floor hall where the party took place. He placed his empty glass on the waiter's tray that happened to be wandering around.

Then, without even looking back clearly, Tooru knew with certainty that the stranger man followed his steps, just like the pups with their mother—until they now ended up in one of hidden corner of the balcony, quite dark and lack of sight access from the person passing by in the room, and without further ado, Tooru spun around and pulled roughly the dark green wrapped around on the pretty neck of the man who interrupted his mood—indifferent to the shocked breath, then aimed his masked face to get closer to his face lurking behind his all-blue mask with black sequin, then hissed with annoyance: "My mood already bad before and then you came to make it worse!" he tightened his grip on the man's tie and he clenched his teeth. "What are you going to do for make them a bit better?" He asked sarcastically behind his grumpy grin.

"Certainly it isn't about money or such a branded things, am I right?" He say it very calmly.

"No, of course not, you creepy man." one of his hands was playing on the tip of the mask, squeezing it with his fingers behind the leather glove, then tapping and scratching it a little roughly. "I'm not interested in that offer and I'm not as poor as you think."

"Whatever you want, then I will give it to you." He directed his steps to get closer with Tooru, squeezing the pretty man hips who is few inches taller than him and began to fondle their lower body. "You're so pretty and very attractive, even though you seems already bored with the party—and also, I don't mind spending the time and some money for a beautiful man like you."

Tooru couldn't help for laughing. The sweet grease was sticking out freely and he didn't know that it actually made the man who squeeze him intimate into wall more fall in love with him. The distance of both faces are too close, so they can feel each others breath. At that moment, vaguely Tooru could smell the mint, the ocean and the rain forest from the mans body, and it was both fun and sexy—and he began to understand why the man in front of him was flattering his body scent even in the presence of guests (although Tooru was sure only a few of guests were aware that he was being seduced by a stranger he didn't know before, and the rest thought it was kind of extraordinary ways to praise someone perfectly).

"You know?" Tooru caught his attention, letting his hand release his grip on Hajime's tie, touched toward his neck, "You just need to redeem it by cheering me up and say the previous one more time." His hands now hugged the stranger's neck. Leaned over and teased him naughty. On the other hand, the stranger even returned happily to land his hands on Tooru's waist, then squeeze it in sensual way and make Tooru release a little purr. "Please, whoever your name is—"

"—Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." Cut the man, Hajime is his name.

"Yes, _yes_ ," in the condition of their lips in some milimeter distance, he hissed at the sensation of Hajime's hands starting to explore the body behind his black suit, "Oikawa Tooru— _ah_ , Hajime, say it again..?" his eyes began to blink unfathomable, and he was very drunk: for Hajime's bravery, his strong body scent and as if he was marking his own possessions, also because of his masculine perfume that wafted because of some sweaty grains sticking out behind his neck.

Hajime didn't grant Tooru's request immediately—instead, he chose to lean his face, aiming his nose to Toorus adam's apple, now he look more submisive and showing off the neck beneath his shirt collar and slightly wet. He kissed the neck, then bit it, and sucked it, then mumbled a sync word that made Tooru sigh unyieldingly, which ended up pointing his mouth to Tooru's ear and whispered, "Tooru," Tooru closed his eyes tightly and bit his trembling lips not to shriek helplessly—he was annoyed and melted as soon as he heard Hajime call his name in his hoarse, sexy tone, "You smells rich: like forest and fresh rain; with slightly of cinnamon and red wine—you know that and you know how to use it for tempting me, hypnotize me, and make me sink into the deepest part of your magic again, and again, and again; unstopable, unbearable. "

" _Oh_ , Hajime," snorted amused without Tooru knowing it, "Such a teaser!"

Hajime's eyebrows rose, looking surprised but his words were somewhat sounds proud, "Is that so? Let me tell you something: this is my first time for wooing someone. "

Tooru look very shocked and then laughedagain, even more natural this time. The combination of small, low-pitched squeals and tantalizing, then the vanilla scent from behind his voice and crunchy to hear over and over—and Hajime likes it; exasperated, then he bit a little of Toorus full lips, they were slightly wet and tasted red wine.

The tip of their noses touched, also with their foreheads, and their cheeks flushed (with a bit apparent on Tooru and Hajime's just like flash sweeps, though their faces were hidden behind the masks), their breaths intermingling in the cold airbut Tooru and Hajime didn't care, didn't bother because their bodies were wrapped around each other, squeezing beetwen walls behind Tooru's back and preferring to know each other's bodies by touching. Tooru even spreaded his leg to make Hajime more freely to explore him.

"Oh, Hajime.. _Hajime_ —" Hajime just replied with a low growl.

They fondle each others very sensuously, with a staggering breath and a faint murmur. Hajime's tongue propelled in and ruffled Tooru's trembling mouth, dotted with saliva sticking out at the corners of his lips, and their teeth clashing without hesitation. Tooru's perfectly attractive and well-developed hair began to fall apart because of Hajime's head pressure it on the wall where they leaned, and though Tooru squeezed Hajime's hair and also his scalp, there was no significant change besides Hajime who occasionally murmured low as Tooru pulled his hair a little roughly. The intrumental of classical music on the dance floor in the room sounded blurred, and also the jokes of guests who sounded like gargles, and about the sound of the wind dancing with the leaves of the trees around the building where they were, as well as the seconds of Hajime's wristwatch in his rough but firm hand that were playing Toorus soft, fluffy hair behind his ears. Both were immersed in a world that seemed to belong to themselves, and enjoyed it immensely.

But, slowly but surely, Tooru broke away and kept his distance from Hajime's arms. His face was wheezing and his cheeks rushing like pomegranate, staring submissively at his opponent who looked at him like a precious prey. Hajime growls, then tries to grab Tooru again but instead avoids its reach very lightly. Hajime looks like a puppy poking behind his rough-looking face, but Tooru must also be able to control himself so well that his reputation will not damaged just by being caught doing some sexual activity in such a public place. Only Hajime didn't realize it simply, so he stepped slowly toward Tooru as if he didn't want to scare him and make Tooru run away from him, then growled a bit angry, "Why?"

Tooru did not answer immediately, and it made Hajime even more impatient, "I thought you liked itand also with you flailing my crotch with your sensual hip motions before?"

Tooru smile a littleas sweet as a young girl, "Well, Hajime," he put his hands on his hips, "Though it's tempting enough for doing it in public place and also about my sexual hormones start to rise, but we're mature gentlemen with some common sense and some considerations about the risks if we get caught doing sexual things in a places that are not supposed to be happen." He tried to give understanding to the man, and then he saw that Hajime's stiffened body began to relax.

"It wouldn't happened if we were smart enough for doing it in secret," Hajime tried to defend himself. "And it doesn't attract people with screams or moans uncontrollably." Hearing the last sentence made Tooru very embarrassed.

"But it wouldn't be fun and sexy if I had to hold my voice, Hajime!" Tooru screamed a little, trying to hide the shame with his nervousness by throwing a glance at the crystal chandeliers that hung in the room. "And," he mumbled so little, that Hajime had to sharpen his hearing at a distance. "I cannot help it—I'm pretty vocal when I'm having sex, Hajime." Tooru moved his body slightly awkwardly. "Besides, I prefer to do it in a privacy place and with comfortable atmosphere, not behind the noisy frenzied party and between hidden corners on the cold balcony." Hajime just stared at his awkwardness in silence. "And I love to cuddling after having sex—I mean, I'm not forcing you to cuddle me back, but at least I'd love to not doing it in here."

"Okay," Hajime sighed loosely, understanding their situation and condition. "Okay, alright. I cannot force you—especially after you said that I had seduced you in sexual harrasment ways before, which is kind of crime. "

Tooru giggled sweetly. "But you; who had squeezed me against the wall, touched and do some naughty things to my body, and kissed me endlessly is also kind of sexual harrasment crimes, Hajimeyou have done evil things to me; misbehave."

"But you didn't reject them," Hajime insisted defensively again. "So I took advantage of it." Both of them smiled, but did not look at each other because they were too shy.

Suddenly, Tooru turned away, stepping away from Hajime who widened his eyes with confused face there, and was about to call his name when Tooru turned slightly and with an inviting body language, said in silence: "I remember that you brought that black beauty here, and my apartment isn't far than you thought, Hajime." His caramel eyes sparkling and if only Hajime were near him, then he might be able to see the sparks of the galaxy there.

Hajime swallowed nervously, then nodded slightly stiffly and followed Tooru's footsteps which is now began to disappear behind the crowd of guests; behind the hall of the stairs and step slowly down the porcelain staircase adorned with satin fabric around the walls and dim lights to impress the adult sensuality.

Although their distance wasn't too close and with such light conditions, that doesn't mean Hajime didn't see how Tooru's finger is tucked behind his leather glove try to unblock the mask, letting it fall, lying and helpless on one of the steps, and with his mind who hovers about what Oikawa Tooru looks like without a mask, Hajime also unbinds his mask and lets it fall there. Then fumble the car keys behind the pocket, get ready to serve and spend a hot night with the city's prima donna. []

**Author's Note:**

> For ma babe: S.
> 
> Maybe I'm gonna make the fic a last part or sequel... Or leave it like this. I don't know.


End file.
